Magical Symphonies
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: Rated for future chapters...This is a Harry Potter Phantom of The Opera crossover. I got the idea into my head and decided to write it. What happens when Ginny accidentaly apparates to the Phantom's lair and can't escape?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Phantom.Although I wouldn't mind owning Erik and Tom Riddle!  
  
Deep in the cellars of the Opera House, Erik awaited his Angel. She would be there soon, she never failed him. He sat at his organ, composing his greatest work yet, Don Juan Triumphant. His Angel, his Christine was to sing the lead, and everyone would see how beautiful she was. And she belonged to him. As he wrote, he didn't see a small red-head walk in quietly from the shadows, looking very confused and lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready Gin?" Harry Potter smiled at his girlfriend. She had just graduated and was practicing to get her apparating license. The petite 17 year-old smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and was gone with a pop. Harry smiled and sat back, waiting for her to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia Weasley had succeeded in apparating, but she found herself somewhere very strange. She seemed to be in a dungeon almost. She walked out of the shadows, her bright red hair contrasting greatly with the dark stone. She shuddered involuntarily; this place reminded her of the Chamber.  
  
She walked into a large room, following the haunting strains of music. She came upon a big, open room lit by candles. There was a young man, wearing a mask, sitting and playing the organ. Ginny drew closer, forgetting about Harry, about home. There was only the music, and she crept nearer to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erik heard tentative steps and smiled to himself under the pure white mask. "Do not be afraid, Angel." His whispering voice flowed to meet Ginny's ear and she gasped lightly at the beauty of it. Erik's superior hearing brought the gasp to his attention and he turned furiously in his seat to see who had managed to find their way to his home deep in the cellars.  
  
His mismatched eyes ran over the petite girl before him, so unlike his Angel. He watched her intently for a few moments. His Angel was a dark Angel, tall and beautiful with a womanish quality. This girl before him had a different kind of beauty, a fiery beauty that reminded him of the sun setting.  
  
Ginny's breath caught as he turned to her. The brilliant mask hid his face from her, and her hand fluttered to her breast in surprise. The action caught Erik's gaze and he followed it. Her hand was dainty, her whole appearance much like of a doll's. Her fluttering white dress made her appearance that much more unreal, contrasting with her bright hair and eyes. Erik felt as though he were caught in a dream.  
  
"Excuse me.I didn't mean to intrude, sir." She said politely, with a little curtsy, not taking her amber eyes from the mysterious man before her, so unlike Harry, or anyone she knew for that matter. Being grown up by wizards, she knew nothing of the legends of Paris.  
  
Erik was taken aback by her words. None but his Christine had ever spoken to him like that, and she only when she had accepted him. This girl, this child in front of him, showed no signs of fear, only curiosity emanated from every part of her. He said nothing as he watched her watching him.  
  
"How did you come down here?" He asked, his soft voice very demanding, drawing the truth from her.  
  
AN: Well, how do you like? Kind of strange, I know. In case you couldn't tell, this story is a mix of Phantom of The Opera and Harry Potter. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue! 


	2. A First Meeting

I do not own Harry Potter or Phantom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked up into the mismatched eyes of the person in front of her. "I...what?" She had not understood his question, as he had asked it in French. Erik recognized her speech as English and stood, his cape billowing out behind him, reminding her of Professor Snape, as he neared her quickly, taking her arm in his grip. "American." He spat at her in English, his eyes angry.  
  
Ginny cried out as he grabbed her arm. "No! I'm British. I...I came here on accident." She was not frightened by him, merely of his actions. Growing up in the wizarding world, she had seen much worse than a person in a mask. Erik released her arm roughly and stared down menacingly at her. Ginny stared right back.  
  
Erik seemed perturbed for a moment. "You are not frightened of me?" He asked in a harsh tone, not used to this sort of calm acceptance. Ginny looked puzzled for a moment. "Of course I'm not frightened. I have no reason to be frightened of you." She said matter-of-factly, taking Erik quite by surprise. He quickly regained his composure and straightened.  
  
"I'll just be going on my way then." Ginny said and made to turn away. She looked down and there was a sleek Persian cat staring up at her, it's eyes glittering. "I think not. You do not simply stumble upon my home and leave to tell others." Erik's calm voice came from behind her. She spun to look at him, her bright red hair fanning out around her. "And I suppose you are going to stop me?" She shot at him, her anger rising.  
  
Erik's eyes widened. He had not been spoken back to since he was a small child. His own fury began to raise at this child who had challenged him. His hand darted inside his cape and suddenly was thrown back, landing on the couch. Ginny had seen his hand go under, and immediately pulled out her wand, shooting a spell at him. Her wand was still in her hand, pointed at him as he stood.  
  
"What sort of magician are you, girl?" Erik asked, eying her wand, wanting it very much. Ginny almost laughed. "I am not a sorcerer, I am a witch. And my name is Virginia." She said, still watching him carefully. They heard a noise and both looked to the lake, where on the opposite side, a young woman with long dark hair was staring at them.  
  
"Angel." Erik whispered softly and, with a last glance at Ginny, retreated to his boat, rowing over and returning with his angel. The young woman stepped out of the boat, accepting his hand to help her out. She eyed Ginny, still with her wand out. Ginny in turn, also studied the girl. Erik whispered something to her in French and the girl frowned slightly, replying in French.  
  
Erik looked at Ginny. "Virginia, this is Christine. The star of the Paris Opera." Christine, hearing her name, gave a little curtsy, which Ginny returned. Erik left the two to go to his rooms, needing to think about this new intruder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Thank you for the review, Rabid Phan. You kicked my butt up to most certainly continue this and disprove you. Yes this story does indeed have a plot, only you are too 'boxified' to see the possibilities. And nowhere does it say there will be any kind of relationship. Erik loves beautiful things, and as a phan, you should know that. Please review my story, and there is much more to come. 


End file.
